Many mobile communication networks are known, including 4G networks. “mobile ad hoc network” (MANET) technology is known. E-UTRAN is a known standard. WiMAX and 3G network systems are known.
A known MANET algorithm is described in Fuad Alnajjar and Yahao Chen, “SNR/RP aware Routing Algorithm Cross-Layer Design for MANET” (IJWMN, Vol 1, No 2, November 2009).
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.